


【all红】同人本直播中  02 (快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

by ciocovestony



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciocovestony/pseuds/ciocovestony
Summary: 非典型快穿/可当独立故事合集/小黄文





	【all红】同人本直播中  02 (快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

**Author's Note:**

> 世界一:  
> 小美人鱼 ：获得双腿的代价 02
> 
> 　　出场人物：章鱼怪 阿丘 巫师 贺呈
> 
> 　　 美人鱼 毛毛

OOC OOC OOC 

幽暗的洞穴深处，挤挤挨挨的摆放着各种不明物体的残肢，隐约能分辨出哪些生前是动物，而哪些曾经又是植物。

　　在洞穴的正中间，摆放着几口形状各异的黑色的坩埚，被蓝色的幽焰炙烤着，咕噜咕噜煮着或蓝或紫的不明液体。

　　莫关山醒来时便发现自己被随意的丢在洞穴的角落，身下压着不明生物的骸骨。周围的一切都是那么的诡异又不合常理，这是那位神秘巫师的居所，他猜？金尾人鱼小心的避开了地上散落的白骨，在另一个稍微干净的地方蜷曲着自己的鱼尾坐了下来。

　　他是通过巫师的考验了吗？

　　莫关山猜。

　　昏厥前的记忆还历历在目，下意识的伸手摸了摸那片已经合拢鱼鳞，触及的只有一片冰冷坚硬，如果不是身体内部残存的酸痛，他都要以为一切都是一场可怖的梦境了。

　　“你醒了。”

　　“啊——”头顶突然传来的声音吓得本就十分恐惧的莫关山顿时惊叫出声。

　　“别怕。”那个低哑的男声笨拙的安慰道。

　　伴随着一阵极小的簌簌声，盘踞在洞穴顶部的触手怪爬到了莫关山身旁。

　　肌肤突然被滑腻柔软的触手碰到，莫关山打了个寒颤，记忆中那种被紧紧束缚的窒息感和无边际的痒意又翻涌上来。如今理智回笼，对于之前自己的失态便感到万分羞耻，莫关山红着脸，下意识往旁边躲了躲。

　　阿丘并没有察觉到小人鱼的躲闪，他并不擅长分析别人的情绪，何况是肢体语言，没有如愿触摸到光滑的肌肤，便干脆把小人鱼整个缠了起来。

　　“你干嘛？！怪物你放开我……”突然被缠住，莫关山又惊又怒，甩着鱼尾剧烈挣扎着，拼命想摆脱触手怪的束缚。

　　突然听到那个久违的称呼，阿丘面色骤变，眸中闪过一道冷光，反射性绞紧了触手，直到小人鱼疼的痛呼出声，才意识到被他绑着的不是仇人，而是一条脆弱的小人鱼，急急松了力道。

　　“阿丘……”托着莫关山朝洞穴外部走去，既然醒了就可以去找主人了，阿丘有些迫不及待:“我的名字。”

　　这是主人给他取得名字，从此他便再也不是那个无名的小怪物，而是主人的阿丘。

　　“啊？”莫关山揉着被勒痛的腰，一时有些懵，呆呆的跟着复读，“阿……丘……？阿丘？”

　　“嗯。”缠住他的男人语气淡淡，“我带你去找主人。”

　　是带他去找巫师吗？

　　即将获得双腿的兴奋冲淡了身上的不适，莫关山乖乖的被触手托着，跟阿丘往黑暗的洞穴深处去。

　　……

　　再次成十字状被阿丘绑在了半空，莫关山有些扭捏的动了动，毫无抵抗之力的被人围观让他有些不自在。

　　神秘的灰袍巫师脱掉了伪装，这是小人鱼第一次见到这位只于深海传说中存在的神秘客的真容。

　　居然是一条人鱼，不，准确的说，是一像条人鱼。

　　他拥有金尾小人鱼在人鱼族闻所未闻的黑色鱼尾，连发色和瞳孔都是纯然的漆黑。实际上，深海人鱼千百年来一直是以浅色系著称，被人类比作亚特兰大珍珠，深海的瑰宝。

　　黑发巫师拥有比族里最英勇的战士还要高大的身形，有着完全不肖人鱼的刚猛体魄，纯白的皮肤在萤草的幽幽光线下，更显得透明，而在那健硕的肌肉上，则盘虬着数条狰狞可怖的扭曲伤疤，只是看一眼，都让人为其所昭示的凶险处境胆寒。哪怕是和最凶恶的鲸虎鲨搏斗，都不会受到这样致命的伤害。从小生活在族里的小人鱼无法想象黑发巫师曾经经历过怎样恐怖的袭击。

　　除了伤疤，在这只黑色的人鱼的上半身，莫关山还看到了许多零散分布漆黑鳞片，眼尾、耳后、胸口……

　　大小不一的鳞片杂乱的长着，怪异而奇特。不过这些突兀的鳞片却没有丝毫破坏掉男人的俊美，狂放不羁的黑鳞，甚至让黑发巫师增添了几分危险又惑人的魅力。

　　莫关山从来没有见过这样的结合体，长得像人鱼却又处处都不像人鱼。

　　背对着他的巫师转过身来，用海螺壳盛着一捧粉色发光的魔药。

　　“喝掉。”他说。

　　“是可以变人腿魔药吗？”莫关山有些激动的接过来，昂头一饮而尽，面露惊叹，入口味道酸甜，并没有他想象中的苦涩和异味。

　　黑发巫师挑挑眉，对小人鱼的询问不可置否。

　　反而是身后的阿丘有些激动，缠着他的触手又紧了紧，甚至直接把小人鱼翻转过来，仔细端详。

　　这也是莫关山第一次看清阿丘的样子，先前触手怪露出真身是他已经神智模糊，而刚刚进入这片洞穴时他又被举在了前方，只能看见被荧光照亮洞穴内部和黑发巫师。

　　阿丘是一个长着章鱼触手的人鱼，莫关山不确定，他所在的族群都是人身鱼尾，从未听说过还有其他尾巴的人鱼。

　　阿丘的肤色和他触手一样，偏黑，身材也是和黑发巫师不相上下的雄壮，只有那头银色的短发和浅灰的眼睛让小人鱼找到些熟悉的感觉，但是那双灰色眸子中翻滚的暗色却让莫关山隐隐有些不安。

　　这些不安很快变成了现实。

　　“唔……怎么？……我啊嗯……嗯……”

　　不过片刻，便从骨子里爬出来一种似曾相识的灼热和酸痒，这种感觉很快顺着血液蔓延至全身。小人鱼有着极好的自愈力，不久前留下的那些吓人的痕迹已经消退干净，变得光洁如初的蜜色肌肤此时却再次染上了诱人的薄红。

　　被药物催生的情欲困扰着，红发的小人鱼皱起秀气的眉头，张着口鼻剧烈喘息，如潮水般席卷而来的欲望太迅猛，让他丝毫没有招架之力，只能扭动着身子发出破碎又可怜的低鸣。

　　见小人鱼已经发情，开始难耐扭动，甚至试图用脸去蹭缠在手臂上的黑色触手，贺呈眼神发暗，微微颔首，准许他的忠仆自由。

　　得到赦令的仆人急切的挥舞着躁动的触手缠了上去，受到药物的作用，藏在鳞片下的那处娇嫩很快就伸了出来。不过这一次，阿丘按捺住了去吮吸的欲望，他更加想去实践刚从主人那里学习来的新知识。

　　“好痒……哈……好难受……呜……嗯……”莫关山神色迷蒙，不断产生的痒意如附骨之疽，只想有什么东西快来粗暴帮他缓解一番，于是，对身上动作有些磨蹭的触手便感到了不满。

　　阿丘将小人鱼举到跟前，用触手将莫关山已经勃起的玉茎缠住并压在鳞片上固定好，伸出另一根触手，轻轻的触上了掩藏在下方的那处肉缝……

　　红发小人鱼的身体从未被开发过，这处水嫩也显得格外青涩。为了让小人鱼不像之前那么难受，阿丘严格按照主人之前交代给他的步骤，用触须蘸取剩余的催情魔药耐心涂抹在稚嫩的穴口，并打着圈揉弄着让药剂能被吸收的更快。

　　脖颈被箍住，莫关山身子后仰只能看见黑乎乎的洞穴顶，实际上氤氲的水汽已经完全模糊了他的视线，眼前的一切早已失真，到处都是朦朦胧胧……红褐色的漂亮眸子失神的失焦的看着虚空某处，晕湿的眼角不时会滑落一两颗珍珠。

　　小人鱼不知道自己的身体怎么了，也看不见阿丘在他身下做什么，只是恍惚感觉到，身下那块要人命的鳞片，再次掀开了……

　　力量最薄弱的地方被一根触手严密把控，自下而上的挤压撸动、触手上了吸盘细细密密的嘬吸着，如此精密的照顾让莫关山大声的呻吟出声，快感极大的缓解了身体里的那股痒意。

　　他天真的以为酷刑已经结束，却没有料到，更可怕的事情正悄然发生。

　　身下被触手蹂躏涂抹药剂的那处突然爆发出了能把他逼疯的麻痒，这一次，连玉茎产生的快感都不能再让那漫天的痒意缓解分毫，莫关山觉得自己都要被身体里的热度烤化了，要痒死了……

　　不管什么，只要能救救他，好痛苦……

　　而小人鱼对情事唯一的记忆，是那个曾带给他无上快乐的触手怪。

　　“阿丘……阿丘……呜嗯——帮……帮、我……哈啊——哈……”小人鱼声音时高时低的呼唤着，他浑身都在剧烈的颤栗，蜜色泛粉的肤色变得更加熟红。下身那紧紧闭合的穴口流出了透明的淫液，粉色的小口一张一合，仿佛在诱惑什么人深入其中。

　　阿丘瞳孔微张，一瞬不瞬盯着那处自发张开的肉穴，接着，屏息将触手裹上更多的药剂，一点点伸了进去。质地略粘稠的魔药起到了润滑的作用，肉壁被破开的拿点疼痛感微不足道，几乎是瞬息间就被紧接着升起的瘙痒感完全覆盖。

　　不够……还不够……

　　发痒的穴渴求着更粗暴的对待，不论是疼痛亦或是其他，只要能缓解这股痒感，什么都好。越是发痒莫关山就越是想将体内的触手吞的越深，可沾着催情魔药的触手进入的越深，那种痒意就会越发严重。

　　“呜呜呜……要死了……哈啊——”

　　正当莫关山受不住崩溃哭泣的那一刻，另一只触手顺着穴口钻了进来。本就娇嫩的肉穴第一次容纳这么粗的东西，穴口的软肉被绷的发紧。仅仅是两根触手最细的末端，小人鱼就皱着眉不住的哆嗦着，可他的反应并没有让在场的两个人产生哪怕一丝改变主意的怜爱，比起这处穴最终要容纳的东西，现在的这些实在是算不上什么。

　　在药剂的作用下，被胀满的不适很快就过去，于是可怕的痒意又卷土重来。为了得到解脱，柔软的穴肉开始自发蠕动、主动嘬吸起体内的触手，如果不是腰部以下都被死死桎梏，莫关山甚至想摆动腰肢狠狠撞上去。

　　阿丘第一时间察觉到了小人鱼的变化，触手被温热紧致的肉穴紧紧夹住的感觉太过美妙，让他不禁闭上眼，露出了一个舒畅的表情。下身已经硬的快不行，但小人鱼还没有准备好，主人教给他的那些都是要将他的巨大塞进这个小小的穴里才能进行，可直到现在，阿丘都没办法相信，那么小的地方能容纳下他的巨物。

　　不过他并不怀疑，主人永远都是对的，作为主人的忠仆只需要遵循主人的意愿。

　　加快了速度，黑色的触手开始在流水的小穴内扩张抽插，灵活的触手扭曲成各种形状，旋转着不停搅动，并向里面越钻越深。阿丘近距离嗅着那种若有似无让人发狂的甜腻气息，肌肉上横亘的血管暴起，如果不是靠极强的意志力保持清醒，他可能会忍不住被蛊惑着失控。

　　为了疏解欲望，初尝人事的仆人无师自通，分出一根触手，缠绕着自己的那处缓缓抚慰起来……

　　莫关山只觉得体内的事物终于如他所愿，动作开始粗暴，被剐蹭的嫩肉摩擦中产生了让人目眩神迷的快感，绷直了身体，忍不住发出舒服的长吟，红发小人鱼难过到紧锁的眉头终于略微舒展。

　　“唔——啊！！哈……喔嗯……”红发小人鱼猛然震颤了一下，发出一声高亢的尖叫，在体内侵犯的触手不知道是碰到哪一处，莫关山只觉得那一瞬间像是被最恐怖的雷暴劈中，巨大的电流瞬间从体内奔涌而过。体内折磨他的灼热和麻痒都倏得被击溃，取而代之的，是另一股从未有过的绝顶快感！

　　在恐怖而巨大快感的持续冲击下，被触手包裹的玉茎哆嗦着一下子泄了出来，一股一股，喷洒在黑色的触手上，喷洒在褐肤男人宽厚的胸膛上……

　　射过的小东西疲软下去，缠绕在上的触手将残留在玉茎上的液体小心收集起来，送入了褐肤男人的口中，而另一根触手接替着，将玉茎吊系在上方，好让下边在肉穴中抽动的触手更好动作。

　　小人鱼颤栗着，极致的舒爽让莫关山产生了短暂的失神，他没有感觉到，就在他喷射的瞬间，第三根触手也借机插进了体内。

　　三根黑色触手配合无间，原本狭小的穴口此时已经被蹂躏的毫无反抗余地，随着探入的触手越来越粗，正被不断的向外撑开，粉色的药剂与透明的淫液融合，在触手的挤压下发出暧昧的水声。

　　小人鱼胸膛剧烈起伏着，海啸般呼啸而过的快感终于开始退却。他没有料到，极乐过后，迎接他的不是天堂，而是被拖入了更深一层的淫欲地狱。

　　穴内的触手已经钻入到了一个可怕的深度，让他登顶的那处敏感点被一根单独的触足仔细照顾着，而另外两根触手则折叠扭曲着像四周极力拓展，将肉壁的弹性开发到极致。

　　贺呈一直在旁边静静看着，还是那副淡漠无情的样子，如果不是身下已经从鳞片中探出的巨大，恐怕没有人能从他的表情上看出哪怕一丝情欲发动的端倪，比肤色更深的黝黑阴茎一如这条凶猛人鱼本身——粗壮有力，盘绕在柱身的血管向外凸起，这只凶悍的猛兽在暗处蠢蠢欲动，蓄势待发。

　　“可以了。”贺呈游近了些许，用修长冰冷的手指在被挤压的艳红的穴口试探了一下，对他的仆人说。

　　忍耐到极限的阿丘低吼一声，将所有的触手完全抽出，接着，扶着自己硬到发疼的阴茎大力怼了上去。然而触手怪巨型的龟头对小人鱼来说仍然或许巨大，深色的性器在穴口左右戳刺，却始终没找到进入的方法。

　　变得急躁的仆人有些委屈的望向他的主人，高冷的巫师被阿丘看的一囧，耐心伸手帮阿丘把小穴朝外掰开了些许。聪慧的仆人眼前一亮，瞬间通了窍，重新伸出几根触手小心的吸附在穴口四周，先将那处缝隙拓展开。

　　嫣红的穴口颤动着朝觊觎已久的巨兽绽放，阿丘托着小人鱼往身前一送，硬到爆炸的下体终于……侵入了那让他为之着迷的神秘嫩穴中。

　　触手抽离的瞬感，莫关山感到了深深的空虚，像是原本和他融为一体的器具被生生剥离，肉穴蠕动着却再也抓取不到任何可以摩擦的物体。于是，没了被填满的酸胀，不知足的穴肉便又开始生出让人绝望的瘙痒来。

　　“唔唔——嗯……呜啊！！……哈……”他的空虚在下一秒被疼痛打断，小人鱼感觉自己要被撑裂了。

　　大到可怕的巨物以不容拒绝的气势一寸寸将他的下体剥开，即使被触手开拓了那么久，柔嫩的穴对于这个尺寸惊人的粗硕仍有些接受不能。本身就不适合用来承受的器具被尺寸悬殊巨大的阳具强势插入，生理和心理双重的痛苦让莫关山眼球上翻，气息奄奄。

　　但阿丘没有停下，甚至没有一点迟疑，主人告诉他可以了，那便是可以了。

　　粗长雄硕的深色性器无情的整根没入，像是迷失沙漠即将干渴濒死的旅人终于找到了绿洲，阿丘低着头，在这只金尾小人鱼身上获得了他人生第二次救赎，褐肤男人发出了一声压抑的的、满足的低叹，粗砾的男音低沉而嘶哑，染着情欲，性感至极。

　　肉穴有多痒，那被插入时他就有多痛。莫关山冷汗津津、意识昏沉，原本恒润的体温开始降低，整个人的肤色也由绯转白。

　　察觉到不对，贺呈探身抚了上去，他没有料到这只小人鱼体质会如此脆弱，在海底和其他危险的生物生活了这么多年，他已经忘了普通人鱼该是什么样子。

　　抬手让阿丘先不要动作，贺呈转身取了一捧金色的体力药剂，撬开红发小人鱼的嘴倒了进去。可是此时已经半昏厥的小人鱼甚至失去了自主吞咽能力，贺呈用拇指将莫关山嘴角漏出的药剂抹掉，眼神微闪，张嘴含了一口，低头亲自渡了过去。

　　黑发巫师托着小人鱼的后颈，让莫关山保持昂头的姿势，用自己的唇将那两片娇嫩的薄唇堵住，撬开小人鱼的贝齿，用舌头把药剂推了过去。

　　仅仅如此还是不够，小人鱼含着药仍然没办法吞咽，巫师的大手牢牢在着莫关山的脸侧，贺呈探出舌头，挑逗着小人鱼口腔里可能的敏感点。重重碾过上颚，又打着圈挑弄着牙龈，将柔软的小舌卷起来吮吸，再猛的插入喉咙……

　　口腔的神经末梢被表层的刺激驱使着开始反射性蠕动，于是被喂入口中的药剂终于顺着喉管向下，被小人鱼吞进肚子里。

　　莫关山迷迷糊糊，感觉到有一股热流从嘴里进入，一直往下，从身体里扩散到四肢百骸，像是泡在了热带洋流里，温暖又舒适。原本的疼痛和不适被这股神奇的力量抚平，小人鱼皱着的眉头完全舒展。闭着眼舒服的想吟唱出声，刚张嘴，就又被喂入了一口甜腻，带着熟悉的味道。

　　下意识的将口中尝起来挺好的食物吞咽下去，莫关山睁开眼，便看到了和他贴的极近的黑发巫师，对方端着一个海螺壳，正往他嘴里喂着魔法药剂。小人鱼对于眼前的状况有些迷惑，但还是乖乖的把巫师喂得药剂全部喝了干净。

　　等到魔药见底，他才依稀记起来，这种粉色的药剂似乎是让他开始难过的源头。可巫师说这是变腿的魔药，听族里的老人说，人鱼变出双腿是要经历无比痛苦的过程的，莫关山暗暗点头，太已经体会过了，是真的很痛苦，让他又热又痒，难受无比。

　　“巫师，还要喝多少才能变出双腿呢？”恢复了体力的小人鱼好奇的问。

　　黑发巫师似乎是被他问的愣了一瞬，莫关山没有等到他要的回答，黑发人鱼只是温柔的摸了摸小人鱼的脑袋，便张口轻声唤了他的仆人。

　　“什么——呜呜……不要哈啊！！……嗯嗯……”埋在体内没有动作、以至于差点被他忽视的巨物在获得巫师口谕后立刻动了起来。

　　莫关山被这股强大的力道撞得往后一颤，但害怕的闭上眼后，却并没有感受到让他恐惧的剧痛。熟悉的麻痒缠了上来，褐肤男人的抽插让莫关山感到快被撑坏的酸胀，还有肉壁被狠狠磨过的一点钝痛，其他的不适倒全然没有了。

　　没有了痛苦，交合迸发出的快感就被无限放大。

　　阿丘用触手把小人鱼死死缠住，挺着腰大力猛插着，敏感的阴茎被柔软的嫩穴泡着，蠕动的肉壁像是无数张小嘴在吮吸，阿丘从来没有体会过这种快乐，用触手扒着穴口朝外，好让侵入的阳具能全根插入，粗硕的阴茎重重顶进又浅浅抽出，穴口浅处的嫩肉随着大力的抽插被带出又推进，反复摩擦下，嫣红的穴口变得越发诱人。

　　“好深……哈好舒服……呜啊……”

　　红发小人鱼被插的大声浪叫，身前的男人死死顶着他冲撞，而身后的触手又拦住不让他逃离，两边的力量让莫关山只能尖叫着被一次次捅到最深，在催情药剂的作用下，身体敏感度被大幅提升，不论是体内的抽插还是身体上缠绕的触手，都让小人鱼快乐的难以自持。

　　贺呈见他的仆人和小人鱼渐入佳境，才慢慢从背后贴了上去。对于性欲，黑发巫师的需求并不强烈，人鱼或是人类，在躁动的青春期他都曾尝试过，说到底，情欲并非是什么对他有吸引力的东西。

　　不过这只小人鱼看上去确实可口，而且体质也有些特殊，所以他不介意在教导阿丘的同时，让自己享受一下快乐。  
　　

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 妈的刹不住车……又莫名其妙爆字数了……
> 
> 　　emmmm……总算进去了……
> 
> 　　下章真是哥红/丘红 我保证哎！


End file.
